Be With You
by DarkChocolateCat
Summary: When Sasuke finds himself dealing with something that could change his and his boyfriend Naruto's life forever, how will things play out? Especially when there are already some problems with said boyfriend. NaruSasu, SasUKE, mpreg, shounenai, yaoi, AU, OO
1. Hiding

**Be With You**

**By: DarkChocolateCat**

**Pairing: NaruSasu**

**Warnings: OOC, Shounen-Ai, Yaoi, uke!sasuke, mpreg, Tenten! (omgzrly?!) **

**Author's Note: I wrote up all these pages the day I was home sick with my sinus and upper respiratory infection waaay back in September 30****th**** XDD I uploaded this on dA a few weeks ago, but I was little disappointed with myself because I wanted to have at least three chapters done before I started to post this up. D: I seriously love NaruSasu as a pairing (I can't believe I used to like SasuNaru best, it seems so...weird-ish now xD ) so I wanted to share this with you guys here 3 Also, I really want some feedback here, since the only people that commented on my dA submission of this story were friends I knew well and family xDDD not saying that's bad, because I love talking to them ^^ but I want some more opinions and comments. If you're like me though, and feel awkward-ish about commenting, YOU ARE NOT ALONE XD Feel free to message me on my dA account, DarkChocolateCat, (yes my usernames are original) or post something on my board there, or even email me at (I take the email route A LOT when I want to give comments to authors ^^ ) I'm hoping you all have a lot of fun reading this fic, because it's certainly a lot of fun to write, even thought I've been stuck on Chapter 2 for over a month D: maybe some comments from here can hel push me along to get it done =3 If you're an annoymous reviewer please leave me some way of contacting you, I love to respond to people (aka I like talking and want more excuses to talk to people XD) Enjoy! 33 DCC **

**--**--**-- B e --**--**-- W i t h --**--**-- Y o u --**--****

The table was fully set with a variety of food in larger than average sized amounts. A decorative powdery blue table cloth was dropped neatly over the otherwise plain brown four-seater dining room table. The two windows in the small room had their blue plaid curtains half pulled open to reveal the street below, now quieter as the dinner rush home was long over. The other window gave a small view of the little vegetable and flower garden that the two in apartment 224 tended to as a hobby, and a means of producing their own organic foods. At first appearance, all seemed to be where it was supposed to be in the cozy dinning room. Except…the table was set for two, and only one was eating.

With a disappointed sigh and a slouch that was symbolic of this eating arrangement happening far too often, dark charcoal eyes stared at the two lit fruity smelling candles. Pushing an annoying flop of dark black bangs out of his left eyes, he grumbled to himself, watching as the flames on the candles danced freely. With a huff, he blew out one of the candles, before going back to his dinner plate. Sasuke, was not a happy camper. Stirring a spoon dazedly in the small bowl of chicken ramen he made, he scooped up a generous amount of the broth and noodles, before sighing again and dumping it back into his bowl. Poking at his Shrimp and Veggie Spring Rolls that he half ate, he nibbled some more of the Mixed Veggie Tempura he made, before sampling some of the pork dumplings.

'_I let my food get cold, because of him, again__…'_ Sasuke mournfully got up, and checked out the windows to see…still no sign of his boyfriend returning from work. Feeling thoroughly let down, Sasuke slowly made his way back to the dinning room, flopping ungraciously into his chair. _'__I don__'__t want to think he__'__s cheating on me__…__but__…' _Sasuke skillfully picked up a piece of his own handrolled California Roll sushi, before dipping it into the Soy Sauce he poured out in an little individual serving dish. He popped it in his mouth a moment later, chewing bitterly and not getting a chance to savour his creation, the whole dinner being of homage to his Japanese roots, was basically ruined._'__Almost everyday now for the past two weeks, Naru has been coming home from work late.__' _Holding up his wrist to check his sleek watch, Sasuke grimaced at the time. "8:37. Congratulations, Naruto, new record." Crossing his arms defensively over his chest he glared at the mostly uneaten food on his plate, all mixed together and broke apart; thoroughly played with.

"Aw! Sassy! Don't frown so much, your pretty little face will get all wrinkly!" A familiar obnoxious voice chirped before strong arms wrapped around Sasuke's midsection, pulling him backwards.

Yelping out of reaction to be grabbed so quickly, and from the sneak attack, he smacked away the arms around him, pulling his chair back to the old position, while still sitting in it, making a very comical picture.

"Don't push your luck, Naruto." Sasuke spat dangerously, still not looking at his boyfriend.

When the bright blue eyes had the spark of mischief in them die down, all the food on the table caught his attention, his stomach rumbling loudly in approval to eat the delicious homemade foods. 'There's….so…many!' When the initial excitement evaporated, Naruto got a bad feeling in his stomach, guilt. _'__He had to eat alone__…__again. Oh Sasuke, I__'__m sorry. I__'__m so sorry.__' _Wanting to voice his apologies directly to his handsome boyfriend, like his mind tends to do, the wrong thing came out. "Sasuke…I – I forgot."

That certainly caught a certain fuming boyfriend's attention. Whipping around quickly, Sasuke glared into the innocent sapphire eyes, feeling his left eye twitch in aggravation and mouth twisting into a scowl. "You, forgot?" he growled incredulously. "You **forgot**?" He repeated darker. Sasuke slammed his hands on the table, making the silverware and dishware clatter against the table in protest. "Goddamnit Naruto! You know very well I made dinner at least five nights out of the whole week. How the hell could you have _forgotten _we eat dinner together almost every night?!" Sasuke fell silent, making more guilt seep into Naruto.

"I don't know what's going on with you…but I don't like it. You don't tell me anything anymore." At first Sasuke's rant came out just as mad as his previous speech, but the last line came out in a melancholy tone. Looking back into Naruto's eyes, now shimmering with a mix of unknown emotions, Sasuke repeated his previous sentence. "You don't tell me anything anymore. You never come home on time, and…I want to know what's wrong. I need to know what's wrong." Sasuke's disposition did a complete 180 degree turn. From disappointment, to rage and now to a defeated helpless sort of persona. 'Please…please tell me what's wrong…' "Is it something…something I did?" Sasuke winced as his voice almost cracked when he asked the one question that had been cutting into his heart for nearly two weeks. "Are you mad at me?"

"NO!" Naruto yelled out unrestrainedly, "I'm not mad at you. You didn't do anything." He tried his best to console his distressed friend and lover. "I want to tell you what's up…but I…I can't." Naruto didn't meet Sasuke's eyes, not wanting to see those beautiful charcoal eyes filled with sadness and hurt. "You'll find out in some time, but I can't tell you now. God, I'd love to tell you, I'd love to tell you so fucking much. Please trust me. Please." He gave Sasuke eye contact feeling his heart break at the emotions he saw in them, and how hurt Sasuke was about the conversation. Reaching a hand out to give Sasuke some comfort and support, he was stung when Sasuke slapped it away yet again.

"Whatever." Sasuke responded in a broken voice, pushing Naruto out of the way of the doorframe and walking like clockwork into the kitchen, opening the high honey brown cabinet to take out four bottles of different pills taking them in hands as he speed-walked to his bedroom.

Naruto didn't feel threatened when Sasuke removed the pill bottles from the kitchen cabinet. _'__One for insomnia, two for iron supplements, three for headaches or migraines and four for extra protein for hair and skin.__' _Naruto was familiar with Sasuke's tight vitamin, supplements and medicine regiments._'__He wouldn__'__t overdose because of this. Sasuke isn__'__t one for suicide, I still remember the words he used to describe people who commit suicide.__'_

Naruto got a fashback of the time about a month ago when Sasuke sat at the kitchen counter, sipping a mug of steaming Earl Grey Tea and flipping carelessly through the paper. Suddenly, his boyfriend stopped at a page, and Naruto, who was cleaning the dinning room windows and table at the time was alerted of it by ceased rustling noises and the loud snickering. When Sasuke gave Naruto a questioning look for his blond boyfriend just stood staring at him with a weird expression on his face in the door. "I was just checking if you were mentally stable." Naruto smirked laughing at his own words. His heart lightened and laughs got louder when he saw Sasuke roll his eyes and chuckle a little too. "I am, this guy wasn't though." When he pointed to the article he was reading like a dog who obeys a command, Naruto directly went to see what article could make his Sasuke crack a smile. "You are insane! I knew it!" he shrieked in mock horror, "Suicide isn't funny!" he squawked. Sasuke only shook his head, snickering still. "Suicide is pathetic. It's the lowest way to make your exit." He boldly stated a smirk on his face.

'_Yeah__…__Suicide and Sasuke do not go hand in hand, they__'__d be worse enemies if anything.__' _Appetite completely diminished, Naruto shoveled a helping of each of the foods onto his plate before walking the small distance to the kitchen and microwaving his food for a few minutes._'__Sasuke__…__stay strong for me..__' _

**--**--**-- B e --**--**-- W i t h --**--**-- Y o u --**--****

Meanwhile in his bedroom Sasuke fell face-first onto his bed, hugging his pillows against his chest tightly. "Why do you do this to me Naruto? Why are you hurting me so much?" He whispered broken-heartedly to himself, shoulders shaking as his tears built up. Not bothering to prevent the inevitable, the warm salty tears dripped down his cheeks and fell onto his pillows like rain fell onto pavement, complete with little 'plop' sounds. "What did I do?" he whined lowly, burying his face in the pillows and curling up in the rich red comforter. With watery eyes he glanced around his room. The lucky cat collection he had been contributing to since he was 12 years old, had become a huge mass of cats each had different colours, objects and poses. The lucky cat army trooped all along the two dressers, and continued their marching on the three mini-shelves attached to his walls and proudly stood at attention at his small, compact onyx bedside table. A healthy scattering of unlit candles were placed all around the room, and the only window in the room was at the east end of the room, looking out to the small excuse of a playground located on the apartment grounds.

Sasuke's attention briefly focused on two five-year-old girls, their brown hair in little pigtails with fluorescent green ribbons playing on the chipped red-painted see-saw; before something seemingly insignificant made his sobs grow quiet. A woman in her thirties pushed a baby stroller before stopping at one of the benches in the 'playground' and carefully taking out her little baby, and tenderly holding him as she fed him his meal from a bottle.

'_A baby__…' _Sasuke felt a small, barely-there, smile on his face against his will at the sight of the helpless little person. _'__I wonder how Naruto will take my big news; especially with the way he__'__s been acting lately. I can__'__t just go up to him and say, __'__Hey guess what Naruto! Let__'__s just disregard our argument, I don__'__t care about what__'__s going on with you, so yeah, I__'__ve been meaning to tell you__…__we__'__re going to be parents! Isn__'__t it great that I__'__m pregnant!__' __I wish things were that simple.__' _Ignoring Sasuke's blatant sarcasm about his pregnancy, he was actually overjoyed to have a baby he and Naruto created inside of him. Age and money weren't an issue, Sasuke, freshly 25 years young, had a steady job working as a school secretary at the local Middle School. Because of his teaching degree from college, he occasionally filled in as a substitute teacher if the occasion called for it, because there was always a backup secretary. Naruto on the other hand had a more professional job working in the marketing and design offices for the large toy-chain company, Shinobi, younger than Sasuke, and making a hell of a lot more money. Well…Naruto was only about three months younger than Sasuke, Sasuke's birthday being the sweltering days of July, July 24th while his blond boyfriend had a birthday in the cooler, prep-time for winter in autumn, October 10th. _'__But he__'__s still younger__…' _Sasuke told himself, _'__But not too young to be a good parent__…__if only I knew the reality of what__'__s going on. If Naruto really is being unfaithful or if he wants to break off our relationship__…__I__'__ll be a single parent.__' _Sasuke swallowed thickly, laying his back now, and staring at his pasty white ceiling and the two clunky silvery vents that delivered air-conditioning and heat to his room. _'__We__'__ve been together for six years now__…' _Sasuke smiled reminiscently at the memory of his first encounter with his fun-loving, borderline ADHD boyfriend.

'_We vaguely knew of each other in our Freshman year of college__…__One of my best friends, Tenten, would always tell me about his crazy antics. She always tried to set me up with him, but I__'__d have none of it. I didn__'__t have many friends, and I made myself believe I didn__'__t need a lot of friends or relationships. But it was inevitable. Naruto and I met unknowingly when I still worked at the Starbucks that was directly off campus. We were both sophomores and both of us were looking for a relationship, except, mine want for a relationship was buried way deep down, while Naruto__'__s was seen at the surface of his very being. He directly checked me out and hit on me, I was so embarrassed at how bold he was but I was so flattered too. I flirted back, and by the end of that day he returned two more times, to continue our playful little teasing game and to give me the napkin that he wrote his name and number on as neatly as he could. I was so shocked the moment I read his name in the orange ink pen. Naruto. I traced it with my finger and the number he wrote down, debating on whether or not to call him.__' _Sasuke sighed contently, the memories of him and Naruto's first encounter calming him down.

_'__I was too embarrassed to call at first. Then, I got mad and hurt. I figured he was just fooling around with me and the whole flirting thing and his reoccurring visits were all part of some ploy to take me down. Tenten told me all about how he was rarely serious, so I figured it was another joke to him. I felt overwhelmingly upset. Because it was the moment of my revelation about his true intentions, that I realized I did like him, and if it wasn__'__t too bold to say at the time, I had a crush on him. I was so completely wounded by it, I threw out his name and number, and refused to acknowledge that I already knew the digits of his cellphone by heart already even though I never called. I ignored Tenten and her calls asking me what was wrong, because I reasoned at the time that she was in on the cruel game Naruto was playing with me. She was the one who had wanted me to get together with him since my Freshmen Year. I felt so betrayed that when Naruto came in to look for me everyday after the day he gave me is number, I hid in the staff bathroom, having the people on shift cover for me and make up petty excuses for why I wasn__'__t there. A week later, Naruto stopped coming. I felt my heart break more and a deeper sense of rejection and regret, he gave up on me. But I was wrong. Tenten was right when she talked about how surprising Naruto was as a person. Later that night I_ _disconnected the phone in my apartment and cried myself to sleep. The next morning, I was shocked. On my cell__'__s voicemail Naruto left me a message. I figured Tenten gave it to him, but at the moment it felt so magical and surreal. It was as if he knew my number on his own. _

_His message made me go into tears, he apologized for scaring me off and promised if I was really bothered by what he did he__'__d back off. I didn__'__t want him to give up on me. I wanted to get to know him more, and daresay at the time, I already knew I wanted to be with him. I called Tenten leaving her a distraught message about what I thought Naruto__'__s true intentions were and how I wanted to get to know him more but I didn__'__t want him to play with my feelings. I was too out-of-it to go to classes so I blew them off, lounging miserably around my apartment the whole day. That afternoon I found myself crying on the couch, I never thought heart-ache could be so painful. _

_I vaguely remember hearing my door open, but I wasn__'__t concerned Tenten had a spare key to my house, my instincts didn__'__t fully disappoint. However, it wasn__'__t just Tenten who was present in my house, and I found that out when a strong arms wrapped around me, a warm body pressing against mine in a tender, comforting hug. She bought Naruto with her. We talked so much. I cried, laughed and fell in love that day. By the end of that day, Naruto and I were together and the friendship Tenten and I had was mended to be even stronger than it was previously.__' _

Now the calm was gone from the bittersweet memory of how he and his boyfriend got together. Sadness filled Sasuke up again, as the idea of Naruto being dissatisfied with him became all too real. Wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, Sasuke's attention was given to the four bottles of pills he brought with him. Contrary to what Naruto believed, they weren't Sasuke's daily pills, he had already taken those. These pills were just as important if not more so. Each had a silvery or chrome-like label, and each had a different colour at the top. Prenatal Medicine pills. Sasuke wouldn't lie, had he not have been placed in the Child Development class of his High-School by the district who needed more boys involved in the program; he would've never known to have taken the pills in front of him. He would've never known how critical and crucial the first month was for the baby's development.

On the topic of pregnancy, Sasuke gave himself a mental reminder to find and thank the staff member that left the new, perfectly packaged Pregnancy Test with the neon yellow post-it note on it. Sasuke frowned as the bleak note echoed loudly in his mind, 'I've had enough with trying for a while. Things happen, or they don't. Good luck making your own dreams come true.' It was clearly from a heartbroken female staff member. It was obvious by the handwriting and how she masked the want for having children under the 'dream' category. Not to say men don't want children, but it's generally more of a women's thing to be enthusiastic to start a family. _'__The men category only fits for real guys, and not the freak of nature guys like me who have the newly found genetics and abilities to produce children of our own.__' _

Sasuke shuddered as he recollected the cruelty given to guys like him, who could have children of their own. How they were sometimes denied medical care and how people wouldn't hide their scorn for what they called 'Not right'. Many people argued it was a woman's job to have to children, and by these men having children it would upset the balance of nature and life as a whole. While those who were more ignorant would directly insult those who carried children of the male gender. Sasuke swallowed thickly, tearing up more. Any of those scenarios could potentially happen to him. With his doubts, fears and direct confrontation with his sadness, came exhaustion. There would be no need for sleeping pills that night, as the troubled young lover fell asleep almost instantly.


	2. Hurting

**Be With You By: DarkChocolateCat**

**Pairing: NaruSasu**

**Dedicated to: My sister Rachel Cx**

**Warnings: OOC, Shounen-Ai, Yaoi, uke!sasuke, mpreg, Tenten! (omgzrly?!), Swearing,**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Saucecaeks and Naruseme, I wouldn't be writing fanfics about them x3x**

**Author's Note: It's that time again! Time for more BWY |DDD Yes I've created an abbreviation for it. I know it's not long at all but BWY is catchy XDD and easier to write out than its full title. O3o. This chapter was a very stubborn one… I had to re-write so many portions of this it was very discouraging XD I owe a big thanks to my sister, Rachel, who was my main source of motivation for this chapter. If I wasn't working on this, she'd pester me until I DID start to work on this. She gave me her honest opinion on what I had written, and "critiqued" what I wrote. Which is good because all of you readers who reviewed didn't give me much of that T^T So I'm dedicating this chapter to her – not only for all the support and feedback she gave me, but also as a late birthday gift. ^^ I also wanted to thank those of you who did review chapter one, and who added the story to your favourites and alerts. Thanks so much! 8DD I would really like if I got more reviews though D: I'm not one of those authors here who "begs" for reviews to update the next chapter ( "Omgz….if I don't get like 20 reviews next chapter!! OH ! YOU'LL BE SORRY! –angry face- ) because that's lame. That also means those people aren't writing for the love of the story either, because if they really loved what they did, they'd continue no matter how many reviews they got. Meh. I want reviews for 'feedback' like…what did you like? What did you hate? Like I said in Chapter 1 – if you don't want to contact me here, you can do it on my Deviantart which I have listed on Chapter 1 or on my email – listed on my profile ^^**

***!* This chapter is nearly TRIPLE the length of chapter one! Yowza! XD Happy reading and be sure to tell me what you think! (I'm setting up a poll for this too!) – hugz n kissez DarkChocolateCat**

**--**--**-- B e --**--**-- W i t h --**--**-- Y o u --**--****

"Hey, how's it going?" Naruto started in soft tones, a sleek orange and black flip cell phone held up to his ear. The lighting in the living room Naruto was currently in, was set at a dim level. It was night now, easily 10 o'clock pm, and hours after the mini-fight that occurred with Sasuke. To avoid attracting attention to himself, Naruto purposely kept his normally excited voice to a calmer mellower tone, and the lighting to an also softer level.

"I would've called sooner..." he started in a sincere voice, before he was interrupted by his recipient on the other line. "Y-yeah. I'm sorry. I really am." Something akin to remorse shone through vibrant blue eyes, and was easily heard in his quiet voice.

Letting his eyes wander over the sandy beige walls, a certain framed photograph caught his eyes.

The picture was taken back in the December of 2006, two years ago. He and Sasuke were in their winter gears, hugging and with rosy red cheeks; the glow of rainbow Christmas lights behind them on the front lawn of their close friend's house- snow was falling down in a cinematic way.

"Sasuke." he spoke aloud the name of his boyfriend as he continued to stare at him in the photograph, before turning away from it and staring at the black screen of the large television. "I couldn't have called you earlier. Sasuke was around..."

A few more moments of nodding to the words said on the other line, and Naruto was feeling a little anxious from how quiet it really was. Treading silently across the living room floor, he picked up the remote from the ground, flipping on the television to some random show, keeping the volume as low as possible.

"That's just it, Sakura." the blond worried his bottom lip and he carefully chose his next words. "I think he's starting to suspect. He already knows something is up from me."

Grumbling at the answer of the pink-haired woman on the other line, he rolled his eyes. "Are you kidding me?!" he snapped not holding back his anger from Sakura's blatant response.

"No way. I'm making sure Sasuke's in the dark about this until** I'M** ready. I know what you're going to say, Sakura, don't even start with me. You're going to say I'm being selfish about this, but I'm not!" Naruto cried out exasperated. "I have the whole thing planned out, I just need more time." Pausing, cerulean eyes wide with a slight fear, '_I'm being loud...Please don't tell me he woke up!' _A slight creak was heard, and with paranoia flashing throughout his entire being, he looked around the room and surrounding area rapidly.

"Sorry. I thought for a minute I woke him up." he chuckled nervously. Then, in a softer voice with an underlying tenderness Naruto smiled sweetly. "I need to see you again."

A sweet smile still on his face, he laughed softly at Sakura's words. "I know you're busy, but I'm busy too. Can't you make time? I really can't wait that long."

Snorting at Sakura's answer he rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'm serious. It's a little unfair that it seems like you have the least amount of time for me."

Sighing out loud at the response he expected the pinkette would say, he dramatically put a hand over his heart. "But Sakura! My heart longs for you!" He gushed over-dramatically.

"Seriously though, I need to see you again sometime this week. I'm thinking Wednesday... Mhm... After work sound good?" Flipping around a few channels to give himself something to do, Naruto made some sort noises at Sakura's long stream of talk. "Yep, at like 4:30ish, because I really need to start meeting Sasuke for dinner sooner. Like I said, he's starting to suspect...I don't want to even think about it..." Naruto worried his bottom lip and spoke his last words carefully, "But I have a feeling... that he's going to find out soon."

Sakura shot back something that made Naruto slam his hands onto the table. "Absolutely not!" He cried out in indignation. Nearly seething with anger at Sakura's blatant thoughts on the matter, he growled out words from before, "But he cannot know. He just can't yet. You know as well as I do, you just don't want to admit it." Calming down, and regaining self-control, he gave the surrounding area a once over, glad that Sasuke had not stirred from his sleep. ' _I gotta keep calm. It's outbursts like that, that'll tip Sasuke off sooner than he needs to be.' _

Meanwhile, a little ways down the hallway, Sasuke's door was closed. Said male, was very much in a deep sleep, and was completely unaware of the little chat his faithful boyfriend had with Sakura. Now, Sasuke was happily dreaming; cozy in his bed, and finally content from the small argument with Naruto over dinner. Er– actually...make that -not- so happily dreaming. A peaceful expression on Sasuke's face turned in one that was more painfilled. His dark hair messily lay out on the pillows, some on his face, as he tossed and turned in his sleep.

"Sasuke, go and see what the babies want." a voice that sounded like Naruto's shattered the silence of the quiet atmosphere.

"Wh-what??" Sasuke moaned his voice heavy with sleep

"Go. And. See. What. The. Babies. WANT!" Naruto yelled obnoxiously, and far too loud for the early hour he had awoken Sasuke.

"Fine..."Sasuke mumbled sleepily, "But why can't you go?" a slight whine in his voice, from his desire to stay in bed sleeping contentedly.

"Because it's your turn!" Naruto yelled out again in the same annoying tone. "Now go!" The blond pushed Sasuke so hard, his poor dark-haired partner nearly fell off the bed.

Grumbling lowly to himself, Sasuke rubbed his sleepy eyes as he stumbled to his feet and clumsily reached for the doorknob. The door opened with a click and he wearily walked into the dark hallway. He heard faint crying coming from the dark blue painted door at the end of the hallway.

"What, I didn't have the baby yet, did I?" Sasuke questioned himself, his mind still fuzzy from being forcefully woken up so early in the morning.

Sasuke stifled a yawn with his hand as he opened the dark blue door and walked into his baby's room. What he wasn't prepared for was the loud crying that met him the minute he walked into the room.

"Calm down...I'm here little guy, calm down..." Sasuke said quietly, voice heavy with exhaustion. It was only when Sasuke's dark sleep-heavy eyes fully took in the room before he gasped aloud, fully awake. The room was typical of that for a baby; a lovely baby blue paint coated the walls, and a cutsey teddy bear rug was on the floor- covering the hard wood beneath it. Even the furniture in the room was baby-related; a nice cushioned honey brown rocking chair in the available corner of the room, a small white painted bookcase filled to the brim of baby books, and some large plushy teddy bears placed decoratively around the room.

What wasn't so typical of this room, were the five identical white cribs. The cribs which were identical down to the sheets on the mattresses, the bars fencing around the babies, and the babies themselves in the cribs.

The wailing of the babies seemed to echo throughout the room, making Sasuke cover his ears with both hands and close his eyes painfully from the oncoming migraine. "I don't know what to do? What do they want?" Sasuke cried out in desperation, "What do I do?"

Sasuke ran over to two of the closest cribs, and picked up the babies in them as quickly as he could without injuring them. Rocking them hastily in his arms, the cries around him rose in volume- deafening cries of his children. "I can only hold two of you! Hold on!" He cried out, freaking out more and more as the babies only got more impatient and fussy.

"I need help. I need help. I need Naruto!" The room started to spin around Sasuke in a blur of light and colour, the babies cries roaring in his ears making Sasuke cry out in pain.

"I need help!" Sasuke yelled out into the previously quiet and calm bedroom. Chest heaving as he breathed heavily, and heart pounding fast, Sasuke panted softly to himself. "Just a dream... just a dream..." he whispered reassuringly to himself. Shakily getting up from his bed, he winced out of disgust when he realized he was very sweaty.

"No...not a dream..." he corrected shakily, "A nightmare...a really bad nightmare."

Breathing in and out deeply to relax his erratic heartbeat, Sasuke's hand trembled as it gripped the cold metal of the door knob. Staring at the rich blue paint on his bedroom door, Sasuke paused at the sound of quiet talking. '_Is Naruto still awake now?' _Sasuke, briefly glanced over at the neon blue lights of his alarm clock which penetrated the darkness. '_It's 10:30…I wonder what he's doing…' _

' _Don't always think too much about something…just do it.' _Sasuke recited one of Naruto's top sayings in his head as he opened his door with a barely audible click before stealthily sneaking across the hallway to the bathroom which was directly across from his room. '_If I'm upset with Naruto why am I quoting him anyways?' _

As he closed the bathroom door just as stealthily behind him, and flicked the lights on to a low setting Sasuke approached the mirror mounted on the pale dusty blue walls. "Am I really this upset with him?" Sasuke whispered to his reflection; wincing as an excessively pale clone of himself stared back with deep shadows under his eyes and an almost haunted look in his eyes.

"I know the dream its self isn't what's spooking me so much." Sasuke murmured as he smoothed his locks of rich velvety black hair, which had turned wild thanks to the baby nightmare. He shook his head 'no' to himself.

"_But he cannot know. He just can't yet. You know as well as I do, you just don't want to admit it."_ The words spoken by his normally loud energetic boyfriend were oddly muffled by the bathroom door, and the tone they seemed to have was off…instead of the colourful vibrancy Naruto had whenever he would talk seemed _diluted. _Sasuke frowned at his reflection in the mirror. He had never been one for eavesdropping, or snooping in business that was personal to others – even the matters of his boyfriend of seven years.

'_Naruto…' _Feeling raw anxiety bubble up in his stomach, with a weak hand Sasuke retrieved a paper cup with fish decorated on it from below the white marble bathroom sink. Just as weakly, he turned on the tap, filling the cup to the top with the cool liquid. Drinking the water as if he was dying, in long grateful sips, he met the wounded eyes of his reflection again- before wearily crumpling the cup and tossing it in the white plastic waste bin a few feet away.

Closing his eyes as if he had been stung, Sasuke tried to stop listening to the words that flowed thickly into the bathroom. How the love of his life seemed to be talking so much about seeing _her _again, and how he was thinking Sasuke would start to suspect him, and the worst of all…was when Naruto said her name. He had said it with such a strange melodious passion in his voice- coolly with an underlying hint of mischief and licked by the warm flames that only lust can bring. Sakura.

"Mm..." Sasuke bit his bottom lip particularly hard, feeling his eyes prickle with unshed tears; not from the puncture of teeth of the soft skin of his lips, but from the discovery of this Sakura woman… '_She already won him over…didn't she?' _

Dejectedly, and feeling more drained than even, Sasuke shuffled out of the bathroom and back into his bed room, slipping slowly into his large bed. The red sheets chilled from lack of body heat, caused Sasuke to pull them tighter around himself. Turning away from the door, he placed a hand over his open ear – the other was pressed against the pillow- to block out the engaging conversation. The conversation that the only love of his life, the father of his child, and the one he wanted to be with so desperately, was having with a woman who had lured his heart and trapped him in a new sort of love. It was then that the last line of his dream came back to him. '_I need help. I need help. I need Naruto.'_

**--**--**-- L a t e r --**--**-- T h a t --**--**-- N e x t --**--**-- M o r n i n g --**--****

Warm sunlight pooled out from behind the silvery white blinds, some of the liquid warmth spilling onto a stirring Sasuke. After finally being able to get back to sleep, the dark-haired male ended up feeling more restless than he did during the nightmare. He was able to sleep, but it was the kind of sleep that was bordered on the edge of consciousness. The kind of sleep that teasingly pulled close only to slip away, and caused an unscratchable itch of restlessness.

The night had not treated Sasuke well at all. Groaning to himself at the unjust situation he was stuck in, he cursed the early hours of his work once again. Rubbing the sleep, or the half sleep, out of his eyes, he blinked watery charcoal eyes at the clock.

'_7:55…I need to get up now… I have to be at work at 9:15; if I sleep anymore I won't be able to get up at all.' _In slow easy moments he rose from his bed and neatly made it, tightly tucking the sheets into the mattress and smoothing out the creases and wrinkles. Walking in the same manner, with gentle hands he opened his small closet built into the wall in the opposite end of his room. Caressing the shirts and pants which were neatly organized in said closet, with the same gentleness, he settled on something equally as dark as his hair. A dark charcoal sort of black, much like his eyes, shirt that looked freshly laundered and a pair of pants a shade lighter but in the same excellent condition.

Closing the closet, the full-length mirror on the other side of it came into Sasuke's visibility. Looking at himself, he made a sad little frown, "I look awful." He said to himself in hushed tones. His skin tone was a shade paler than it normally was, a nice set of dark shadows were under his eyes, and his eyes themselves were stinging- after glancing in the mirror, Sasuke saw the redness in them.

"This is as good as its going to get isn't it?" He sighed in resignation. With dampened spirits, he fixed the pants that hugged his petite frame and unbuttoned a few of the top buttons on his shirt, loosening it to a more comfortable level.

Correcting his slouchy posture, as he opened his door and walked out into the hallway. Sasuke felt his pulse race up, and the echo of it flooded his ears. Every step down the hall seemed to go by much faster than usual. The same question kept repeating in his head, '_How do I act around him?' _and then there was the whole issue of seeing Naruto himself. Would he say something to Sasuke? Would he completely ignore him? Would he act like nothing had happened? Would he act as if he wasn't on the phone with Sakura? Would he even be there?

The questions came to abrupt halt the moment Sasuke stepped into the kitchen. The one who had thoughts about running rampant through his mind, was simply sitting at the soft green kitchen counter – on one of the high white chairs with the green plaid cushion's on it.

"Morning." The words slipped stiffly and involuntarily off Sasuke's now very dry lips.

"Mhm." His boyfriend didn't look up from the many papers which lay spread across in front of him. His hands moved quickly as he jotted down many different notes and marked up papers, occasionally punching in numbers on his calculator and frowning at their results.

A dirty dish pushed far away from Naruto's paper works, nearly tottering off the edge off the counter, was saved by Sasuke's quick hand. "You already had breakfast?" Sasuke asked with some disbelief in his voice. It was a genuine question for Sasuke to have asked too, he was always used to be the one making breakfast and dinner for the both of them, a lot of the time he even packed a special home made lunch for himself and Naruto as well.

The golden haired male in question snorted under his breath and rolled his eyes, still not looking up from his work. "Yeah I made myself my breakfast. I know it may be hard for you to recognize, but I do have some cooking abilities- as small as they may be. I don't _need _you to make me breakfast every morning. I'm not some little kid." He snapped a little agitated by Sasuke's simple question.

"I wasn't saying you were a little kid." Sasuke defended in a cool voice, with his back turned to Naruto as he pulled out some ingredients from one of the cabinets, some milk and eggs from the fridge and some bowls. "I'm just not used to you making yourself breakfast." Sasuke added in the same voice as he began to mix up a batter for his pancakes.

"Well I did this time." Naruto said in a glum sort of voice.

Setting up the heavy griddle over the stove, Sasuke plugged it in, and set it to the proper setting. Waiting for it to heat up, a thought that had been nagging on Sasuke since he had woken up finally found its escape. "Were you talking on the phone with someone last night?" Sasuke swallowed dryly, suddenly regretting that he even asked that question. '_Of course he was on the phone last night!' _Sasuke internally cursed himself.

"Why would you ask me that?" Naruto asked a little too fast and with a little too much _guilt _in it.

"I heard you." Sasuke stated simply. The dark-haired male turned on the sink, wetting his hand, and flinging the water droplets collected on the pan onto the griddle. Nodding to himself when the griddle hissed at the contact of the water, he started to carefully spoon out nice amounts of his blueberry pancake batter onto the hot instrument. "It sounded like you were talking to someone over the phone."

"It really isn't anything you need to be concerned with, Sasuke." Naruto's eyes almost nervously scanned the papers in his hand as he rapidly leafed through them.

"So you were on the phone?" Sasuke asked dumbly, licking his lips as he flipped over another perfect pancake. "Next time I'd appreciate it if you were a little quieter, please." The words strained to come out of Sasuke even fairly polite. Sasuke wanted nothing more than to jump on Naruto, and shake him roughly, demanding to know who this Sakura was and why Naruto was so into her. Jealousy pulled its reigns tighter on Sasuke.

"Maybe you should learn to sleep heavier." Naruto smirked attempting to sound humorous, but instead it came out sounding rude and to some degree, uncaring.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at that. He turned to look at Naruto with the same expression, after plopping four of his blueberry pancakes onto a plate, only to see Naruto absorbed in his work.

A loud vibrating echo sounded from the dining room, catching Sasuke's attention. '_Naruto's phone.' _His tired charcoal eyes caught sight of the slim orange and black cell phone on the end of the dining room table, the screen lit up from a new call. To not look suspicious, Sasuke opened the fridge rummaging around inside of it, while sneaking peeks at the glowing screen of the phone. A cold feeling poured in Sasuke's bloodstream as he was almost certain now, after glancing at the phone a good six times, the letters on the screen read 'Sakura'. Not even two seconds after the call went to voice mail, the phone was set off on its vibrate mode again; yet another call from Sakura.

Planning to casually walk into the dining room and answer Naruto's phone for himself, Sasuke was intercepted by Naruto's loud questioning voice. "What's up?"

Fighting with himself over what to say, Sasuke finally responded, "Your phone is going off, let me get it for you." And moving over to the table.

"No, that's okay." Naruto shot off quickly, getting up from his chair in a frenzy, "I've got it, Sas."

"I'm right here." Sasuke supplied, his heart rate racing with nerves. Reaching forward to gasp the stylish cell, he wrapped his lovely creamy skinned hands around the phone- his tone contrasting humorously with the colour scheme of the phone. Instantly after Sasuke gasped aloud as a familiar tanner skinned hand wrapped tightly around his own wrist.

Sasuke swallowed dryly, hearing himself swallow loudly in his ears. The phone continued to vibrate against his palm, but his hand was trapped from flipping the cell open by naruto's strong hand. "I said I've got it." Naruto said in a stronger voice.

Wincing at the grip his boyfriend had on his wrist, Sasuke dropped the phone onto the table with some effort. "Dobe-!" Sasuke choked out tenderly rubbing his sore wrist which now how angry red marks on it from Naruto's tough grip. "What was that about?" With a hurt expression on his face Sasuke looked at his boyfriend, only to see him checking his phone.

"It was Kiba, if you would've answered, he just would've said mean things to you." Naruto said in a quick voice, rushed with some remorse in it.

"I'm not a little kid." Sasuke repeated Naruto's earlier words. "I could've handled whatever he said to me…I've dealt with other people saying cruel things to me, why would he be any different?" His dark eyes gave an accusing stare. Then Sasuke, stepped back into the kitchen, gingerly touching the marks on his wrist. "How did you even know it was Kiba any ways?"

A barely there glint of guilt glittered in sapphire blue eyes, before it was gone completely. He shrugged once, still not meeting Sasuke's questioning eyes or even looking at his boyfriend. Sasuke saw it. "Dunno…Kiba kinda tipped me off that he'd call me."

"Kiba doesn't even have your number." Sasuke mumbled as an afterthought. The blond heard it and made an annoyed noise.

"Just forget it, Sas. How do you even know he doesn't have my number, were you looking through my calls and contacts?" A sense of paranoia shadowed over naruto. "Were you?!" He added in a snappish, nervous fashion. '_He better not of.' _A cold dread dripped into his body at Sasuke's lack of response.

"No." Sasuke said. His response muffled by his hand and the pancakes that he had started to eat. Finishing up the current cake he was working on eating was difficult for Sasuke. '_It doesn't taste like anything.' _The fears Sasuke had the night before appeared to be proven right, if this morning was any indication. '_Naruto won't even look at me. He's too worried about me hearing him on the phone last night, and if I'm looking through his personal things. Does he really distrust me that much? If being unfaithful wasn't enough for him…' _

"You know I would never go through your personal items." Sasuke felt some hurt sting in his heart as the words left his lips in a quiet voice invisibly strung with shock and sorrow over how his boyfriend could think so _lowly _of him.

Naruto shrugged again. "I normally would think that you weren't but the way you've been acting lately…"

At those stale words, unthinkingly, Sasuke dropped his fork hard on the plate; the loud clatter of the silverware on the good glass plate sounded in a loud ring breaking the tense silence. "How _I've _been acting lately?!" Sasuke clenched his fists, smiling angrily at his mauled breakfast. "That's cute, Naru, that's really cute." He glared venomously at a few smushed blueberries and their trails of juice. "The last time I checked _you _are the one who's acting strange lately."

"I've been acting strange?!" Naruto shot back bitterly. "I don't think so." He growled under his breath, defensively crossing his arms over his chest.

When Sasuke looked at Naruto, when he _really _looked at Naruto that morning, he nearly gasped in surprise. The standoffish position his blond boyfriend was in projected some of how he looked that morning. His normally vibrant, shiny, golden hued hair was a duller shade – the shine significantly lacking. The messy I-just-woke-up hair style along with the usual spikey sections of his hair were also missing from Naruto that morning. His signature style was gone, replaced by flatter and far neater hair. His clothes, a dark suit and a loose light blue tie looked far too constricting and formal on his tall, muscular body. That same body which normally was clothed with semi-formal neatly pressed shirts on work days – and which wore looser tee-shirts and other casual clothing on days off.

Eating the rest of his breakfast was a difficult task for Sasuke to accomplish. The silence was as stuffy and stifling, as the heat would be on a mid-July day without shade or water nearby. Unbearable. He drank down some more of his orange juice, tasting nothing but tangy bitterness; the rest of his breakfast went down the same way, chewy and flavourless. If it were not for the growing baby in Sasuke's tummy, he knew that he would not have been able to stomach eating his meal that morning in the awkward environment.

Shaking his head at Naruto's words, Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed deeply, raising his hands in surrender. "Whatever, Naruto." Opening watery charcoal eyes he sighed again. "I'm going to work now. See you lat—" His hand which was reaching for his love's shoulder, fell down, and he pulled it back to body feeling his eyes prickle and his stomach get a painful queasy feeling. Still not looking at him, Naruto appeared to have tuned Sasuke out completely, texting to _someone _on his beloved cell.

Finishing his tasks for the morning quickly and efficiently, Sasuke wanted nothing more than to be out of the terrible, oppressing, apartment. When he walked back to the kitchen with his medium sized dark red bag and retrieved his black lunch bag from the fridge he was pained to see Naruto was already gone from the kitchen. "Bye…" he whispered to the empty room, no one listening to or seeing the dark-haired male leave.

**--**--**-- L a t e r --**--**-- A t --**--**-- W o r k --**--****

"Hey…Sas!" The second he stepped into the office he was assigned, the chipper voice of his good friend, Ino, rang out sweetly. '_Where is she?' _his dark eyes scanned the large, well-furnished office, only to find he was unable to locate his blonde friend.

"GOTCHA!" Two lightly tanned arms wrapped around Sasuke's slender waist yanked him back. Jumping up from surprise, Sasuke fought to yelp in shock from Ino's surprise attack.

"How are you doing today, Sas?" She giggled at his reaction, the reaction she just _knew _he'd have. At the lack of response from her good friend, she looked down at her glittery violet flats, "Is someone being _shhhhhy_?" she cooed out teasingly. One of the young female teachers making copies at one of the copy machines giggled her own quiet little giggles at the interaction between the two. "Heyyy is anyone home?" Tilting her head to the side in dog-like fashion, her alice blue eyes sparkling with curiosity Ino walked around Sasuke to talk to him better. "Heyy…oh ho—HONEY!" She stepped back, backing into the large mahogany counter of the office at the sight of Sasuke.

"YOWZA, hun." She cringed at the zombie like state Sasuke was currently in. "Yowza, yowza…" Seeing how her words cut into Sasuke even more, she softened her words. "You look wrecked…I have some cover up in my bag…let's…uh…let's go fix you up in the bathroom!" She laughed to lighten the mood. Flipping her long platinum blonde hair over her shoulder, Ino went next to Sasuke and put an arm around his shoulder, gently steering him into the unisex bathroom of the office.

-

"There we go!" Ino clapped Sasuke on the shoulder. "Like magic." She winked an alice blue eye at her reflection in the mirror. Sasuke gasped at his own reflection. Ino was right, it was like magic. He had undergone a small transformation – the darkness under his eyes was completely gone, balanced out and expertly covered by the small tube of Ino's beloved coverup. The redness was also fading from his tired charcoal eyes, thanks to the special eye drops Ino had, and his hair with the help of his blonde friend's comb looked even nicer- although the shine was still gone.

"Thanks." He nodded sincerely to Ino. '_I may look better…but I still don't exactly feel better.' _Giving a forced painful smile Sasuke started a new topic as he helped Ino collect the various items used especially for project: Fix-Sasuke-Fast. "I saw Gina at my desk." Sasuke started, recollecting the image he saw of the tall, sweet faced, brunette in his desk typing frantically at the keyboard of his computer when he had first entered the office.

"Oh yes! It completely slipped my mind to tell you, because well…" She blushed, rosy redness spreading across her cheeks. "You know-!" Ino fought hard not to slip up and say…

"I came in looking like a zombie." Sasuke deadpanned, rolling his eyes at how flustered one of his best friends was getting over the issue. "What?" He raised his eyebrows at Ino, who stood there stock still, her mouth open in shock, makeup bag held in a limp hand at her side. "You called me that already once this morning, porky, calling me that a second time won't do much." He snorted, charcoal eyes glinting with some satisfaction that only a teasing game could bring on.

"Oh you!" Ino started with a fake angry face before giggling her signature infectious, silly little giggles. "What I was going to say was, Sally Edward isn't here today, you're going to have to sub in for her classes. You remember her right?" The two left the bathroom and the office in a synchronized fashion- walking side by side.

Sasuke nodded silently to Ino's question. The only sound heard down the long, winding, locker lined hallways were the sounds of their shoes hitting onto the freshly polished gray tiled floors.

"Room 36 on Floor 2." Ino supplied with a cheeky smile, a smile that was nearly identical to Naruto's gorgeous smiles. Seeing that brilliant smile, made Sasuke step back abruptly, all the fears and new discoveries about Naruto rushing through his head and stabbing at his heart. '_I need to go…' _

"I'll talk to you at lunch, Ino." Sasuke mumbled.

**--**--**-- L a t e r --**--**-- I n --**--**-- C l a s s--**--****

An exhausted Sasuke paced back and forth in front of the class, hands in his pockets and looking down to the ground. He spoke wearily, neither noticing nor caring about the many side conversations occurring widespread throughout the classroom.

"And so that's why, kids, a dash is different than a hyphen so…-BRIINNNG"

The passing bell obnoxiously interrupted Sasuke's very boring talk on punctuation to the rambunctious 8th grade English students. "That's lunch..." Sasuke sighed out to a nonexistent class as he slumped down into the big black chair behind Mrs. Edward's desk.

The sound of all the kids rushing to get to lunch, the slamming of the lockers, the shouting, and all the rest of the midday commotion was beginning to give Sasuke a headache. Groaning to himself he slowly massaged his temples, trying to block out the disruptive hallway chaos.

Holding his aching head in his hands, Sasuke closed his eyes, weakly leaning his elbows on the high desk. What seemed like a few moments later, nearly shocked Sasuke out of his skin, when his eyes found the clock high on the back wall.

"It's 12:30!" He yelped out to himself. "Ino! I was supposed to meet her for lunch in her room!" in a flustered frenzy, Sasuke rushed forward, dumping the few possessions he had on Mrs. Edward's desk into his large black bag. Lastly, he scooped up his black cloth lunch bag, before whipping out of the room, door clattering behind him.

With quick strides down the wide winding hallways, and climbing up two flights of stairs with a comparable vigor, Sasuke paused for a moment at the start of the hallway on the fourth floor to catch his breath. His dark eyes scanned the hall look at the decorations. There were a wide variety of art pieces displayed, for this part of the middle school was where all the arts classes were located. The walls, a violet hue were covered widespread with colorful paintings, elaborate sketches, and clay masks and models.

With an easy pace (finally after all the rushing around) Sasuke made his way to a certain door in the middle of the hall. The normally dark wood door was painted a crisp white- and painted on the ivory door was a chibi style pink pig and various hibiscus flowers. Sasuke had reached his final destination, Ino's class.

Swinging the door open with a deep push forward, he strode in. Glancing around the room, Sasuke saw a tall girl with chestnut brown hair separated into two neat braids painting intently on a large sheet of canvas. The smell of the acrylic paint was a strong scent comparable to eggs that had gone bad with a tinge of bitterness. Sniffing at the smell, Sasuke sucked up his distaste of the offensively scented paint and instead, sought out his blonde friend.

Sitting at one of the four long tables another student was drawing with wild hand motions with charcoal pencils. Continuing to scan the area, when Sasuke's dark eyes caught Ino's elaborately decorated desk, the cheeky blonde woman was no where to be found. Approaching her desk casually, Sasuke saw a half-eaten grilled chicken salad out on her desk, with a pink napkin and a matching fork and knife on the napkin next to the plastic container. There were several photographs on Ino's desk, each in a custom frame made and decorated by Ino. Sasuke spotted out the one with himself, Ino and his boyfriend, Naruto, all hugging each other and smiling under a large oak tree in Ino's backyard at her home. The frame was especially cute for this photograph- painted a golden honey shade and with hearts in a rainbow of colours dancing along the edges and stripe of silver and gold intertwined lines weaving in and around the hearts. Sasuke smiled a small smile to himself when the happy memory from that day came back to him.

His heart weakened at the sight of how comfortable he was with Naruto at that time. Naruto's arm hugged around his shoulders both in a loving and protective manner. The loud orange button down short sleeved shirt was just as vivid and lively as the blond's personality. It was all so natural, even down to Naruto's smile. He wore his large, signature, infectious and sunny smile that was purely and exclusively Naruto.

Looking at himself in the picture, Sasuke found his smile growing fonder. A warm spring breeze caressed his dark hair, causing it to blow to the side gently. His head was tilted so it pressed against Naruto's shoulder- showing off the height difference between his own small, petite frame versus Naruto's taller, more muscular build. A small blush stood out on Sasuke's creamy pale complexion, complimented by a small sincere smile. His dark charcoal eyes sparkled with a warm tenderness, and if he were in a different position at the time of the photograph, he knew his free hand would hold Naruto's their fingers intertwining. An iron grip latched on Sasuke's already weakened heart. '_ Naruto and I were practically glowing in that picture. We were so in love.' _

Sasuke pressed his thumb against the glass of the picture, and drew a streaky heart around the happy images of himself and Naruto. '_This picture was taken May 15__th__… It's September 16__th__ now…it's almost unbelievable how in just 4__months time, our relationship went from deeply in love to what it is now…' _Turning to the small white board crammed into the only free section of the wall, Sasuke blinked at the date. In Ino's loopy hand writing read 'Tuesday, September 16th, 2008' and underneath that were pictures dawn by students in Ino's several art classes.

The door clicked open discretely, and in came Ino. Her pale violet skirt swirled playfully around her ankles and the golden bangles on her wrists jangled cheerily. Pushing back stubborn stands of her platinum blonde hair, she stopped at the girl who was painting silently. "Good, Rachel, I can see you've improved a lot on shadows and light. How about you break for lunch now? We don't need any more starving artists in the world." She patted Rachel on the shoulder and winked playfully.

"Oh! They you are!" The blonde shouted out as she spotted Sasuke by her desk. "I just went to Mrs. Edwards room and you weren't there."

"I fell asleep." Sasuke said plainly. Seeing Ino's curious blue eyes on the photograph he was holding, he put it back down gently on her desk.

Motioning Sasuke to sit, Ino pulled a free chair up next to her own. "Talk to me." The blonde stated boldly.

"Uh…" Sasuke raised an eye brow at her. It had gotten fairly silent in the room, the crinkling of foil as he unwrapped his sandwich shattered that thick silence.

"Come on Sas, I'm not completely oblivious, I can tell something is up with you." She titled her head to the side and closely examined her dark-haired friend.

Sasuke didn't look at Ino and only shrugged in response. "Hn."

"Oh no…we're not starting that whole grunty thing with me again. You're going to tell me what's bothering you and you're going to tell me now." She bossily pushed a finger into Sasuke's chest.

"It doesn't concern you…" Sasuke said glumly before taking a small bite of his sandwich.

"Oh yes it does! Whenever my friends are upset, of course it's going to concern me…I mean come on I'd have to be heartless to not care about what's going on with you right now." Ino's lively personality rang out fiercely in her words. "So please, please just tell me, Sas, I need to know what made you come here looking like a… a … zombie…" Ino cringed before adding in a more gentle manner, "What's making you so down in the dumps right now."

It was hard to resist Ino's offer. Scratch that, Ino wasn't trying to bargain with Sasuke to find out what his troubles were, she was _demanding _him to tell her, and to tell her now. Sighing in resignation, Sasuke put down his sandwich. He pushed his head into his free hands, elbows supporting his arms on Ino's desk. "It's Naruto." He grumbled, words muffled by his porcelain hands.

"Naruto?" Ino asked, his curiosity piqued in surprise of the unexpected answer. "What did Naruto do?" She asked in a low concerned voice. Light blue eyes looked almost anxiously into Sasuke's own dejected dark eyes.

"He…He…" Sasuke finally removed his hands. Looking down, shamefully, at the ground Sasuke said in a heartbroken voice, "He's not interested in me anymore. He's gotten bored of me."

"WHAT!?" Ino jumped up out of her chair, her bewildered voice cried out. The blonde's outcry caused the heads of her two students to turn away from their projects and to whip towards her and Sasuke in a frightened sort of curiosity. "Sasuke, that's outrageous! There is NO possible way that dope could EVER be bored of you!" She squawked out. "What is making you think that way anyways?!"

"He hasn't been _intimate _with me in a few weeks…" Sasuke moaned out. "He's always coming home from work late…we never do anything we used to do…we got into a fight this morning." Saying the words of Naruto's disinterest in him were harder than Sasuke imagined they would be. They made the issues between him and his boyfriend all the more real, and all the more threatening. To say something about the phone call between Naruto and Sakura from the last night was on the tip of Sasuke's tongue. He caught himself before saying it, thankfully. '_I don't need to add that Naru may have a mistress…if Ino knew that, it'd make this far worse than it needs to be.' _

"Sasuke…" Ino consoled her best friend. "Sas…" She scooted her chair closer to his and swooped in to give him a nice tight hug, something she knew Sasuke would be grateful for. Pulling away after a few movements, she maintained the closeness between them. "Alright…maybe Naruto is a little…'bored' about things between you two. But that's okay! It's okay!" She added quickly with wild hand motions. "Becauuuse…" she smiled slyly. "You just need to _spice _things up a little, neh?" She winked playfully. "Just like any food dish, it's not very appetizing without the proper spices and ingredients…So I'm thinking you need to add some curry to your relationship if you get what I'm saying." She winked again and foxy smile on her face.

Sasuke blushed a lovely cherry red at Ino's advice. "Heh…" Smiling a small, forced smile he chuckled a little livelier. "Alright…I'll do that."

"There's the Sasuke I know and love!" Ino proclaimed with a bright grin. "So…go get 'em tiger…" She growled playfully in his ear. Punching his shoulder softly, she pointed at the clock. "Class?"

Sasuke smirked at Ino, eyes glinting proudly. Seeing her slump her shoulders at what Sasuke was saying she cried out in a woeful voice. "Noo fair…" Then after her little show was over, she winked again. "Like I said…go get 'em."

**--**--**-- L a t e r --**--**-- T h a t --**--**-- E v e n i n g --**--****

Naruto sighed in frustration as he squinted to see the dark roads. "Already 8 pm! Fucking great! As if Kiba being a total dick all day wasn't enough, now I will have Sasuke all over me on why I'm so late again!" Naruto yelled out infuriated.

"Just great." he ranted sarcastically to himself. As he drove up to the final turn before the street of his apartment complex he saw the intense glow of a red light. "God damn it!!" The blond yelled outraged, " I don't need to deal with this garbage right now!" he hissed as he stamped on the brakes. Anxiously and rudely he tapped his fingers waiting for the green light to reflect off his windshield. After what seemed like forever the green light blinked and Naruto furiously turned his steering wheel. "God damn traffic light." he mumbled under his breath as he sped down the street.

Huffily, Naruto slammed his car door. He relentlessly yanked out all of his belongings, before nearly breaking his key by pressing the lock button with an iron grip. Enraged was more than what Naruto was feeling at the moment. Making his way to the elevator he steamed quietly, the small ding signaling he reached his floor. Sighing with aggravation he shifted his numerous belongings and struggled to open the door. What awaited Naruto, shocked him so much, that he dropped all of his bags and papers soundlessly on the floor. Mouth open in disbelief as his items clattered loudly to the floor. As always in these situations of coming home late, Naruto had an unwritten and unspoken acceptance of what he would walk into. All of the lights would be on, at a low level. Delicious smells of food would waft into Naruto's personal space, making his stomach grumble with hunger and his mouth salivate with desire to eat that scrumptious food. Everything would be tidy and spotless, not a thing would be out of place. And Sasuke…Sasuke would be eating alone at the table. There would be candles, fruity but with their scent and lively flame long extinguished. If the small ceiling fan was on, it would tease Sasuke's silky soft ebony hair. All together it show cased what an independent, strong person Sasuke was…but all the same, it was a picture of loneliness and solitude.

This time, none of what Naruto was used to coming home to awaited him. Most of his anger was watered down by his sheer confusion. "Sasuke?" He questioned into the dark rooms. A trail of candles, those same candle's Naruto only saw remnants of, lighted the way to where…? Naruto was not sure.

"Alright…Sasuke I get it." Naruto chuckled in almost a relieved way. "You're really fed up with me being late so you decided to do this." He motioned to the many different fruity candles. Closing his eyes he inhaled the medley of the candles. Floral scents of jasmine, rose, lily, violet tingled in his nose. Fruity scents danced with flowers, apple, strawberry, even the exotic coconut. The scents all swirled together, completed by the sensual vanilla and light amber and musk.

"Saaaucey…" Naruto sang out his boyfriend's name as he walked through the candle-illuminated rooms. Plopping down on the couch, Naruto was completely lost at what was going on. '_Is this supposed to be some freaky way Sasuke is showing that he's upset with me? Or some spiritual thing to cast some creepy voodoo spell on me?!' _

"Sasuke if you are casting some freaky spell on me…wait…you don't do witchcraft do you?" Naruto tilted his head to the side, pondering over what could be occurring, when a plate in front of him on the coffee table caught his eye.

"Ooh! Muffins!" He cried out in an excited voice, "They're blueberry! My favourite." He added breathlessly with a creepy big smile, eyes focused on the tasty stacked muffins. Naruto, so in love with his muffins didn't even think to be concerned that muffins appeared from no where. With an even bigger grin he took a big bite out of the largest muffin on the plate.

"They're a little dry…" Naruto said with his mouth full of muffins, some crumbs sprayed out. He was devouring his muffin with a content expression on his face, he didn't even notice nor hear the small shadowy figure approaching him from behind. A slender porcelain hand reached over the back of the couch and latched onto Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto yelled out in surprise at the touch, "WOAH!" He jolted up and turned to the side, spraying muffin bits into none other than Sasuke's face.

Sasuke made his own shocked face as the muffin crumbs shot into his face. Then a seductive smile appeared on Sasuke's messy face. He sauntered around the couch and stood at a point where all of the candle lights reflected off of him, making him glow in the darkness. Naruto's jaw dropped the moment Sasuke came into the light.

"S..sa..sas- " He struggled to get the name of his boyfriend out. Sasuke was almost completely naked. A crimson red towel was slung low on his slender hips, dangerously close to falling down and revealing his man package. His silky, dark hair was wet, some locks of his raven coloured hair sticking to his neck. A few droplets of water raced down from a lock of hair, and chased each other down Sasuke's flat toned chest. He smirked seductively as Naruto's eyes followed those drops in a mesmerized way.

"Shh honey…Now I have to clean you all up. You've always been such a _messy, messy _eater…" Sasuke purred playfully. He walked up to his blond boyfriend, swaying his hips sexily before scooting onto his stunned boyfriend's lap. He licked the tip of thumb; being sure to make a show of sucking on the tip of it, before looking into Naruto's face with an unyielding compassion. He raised his perfectly shaped eyebrows as if to challenge the stupefied Naruto. His thumb caressed his boyfriend's face, tenderly brushing off the bits of muffin.

"There we go…all clean." He whispered heatedly into Naruto's ear, making the blond shiver.

"Sas…Sasuke I- " Suddenly a loud ring sounded from Naruto's pocket, the vibrations rumbling against Sasuke's legs. The second the phone went off, Sasuke slipped his slender fingers into Naruto's pants pocket and smirked seductively as he tossed it to the chair behind him.

"We don't need this right now, baby." He whispered, trying to regain the mood.

"Ye..Yes, yes, YES we do!" Naruto jolted up again, nearly knocking the petite Sasuke off his lap. Sasuke scrambled to get his balance back, in the process, bumping his hip against the hard coffee table. "Oww…" he mumbled to himself, rubbing the sore spot.

"Naruto, you…you dope! What are you doing!" Sasuke cried out, his sexiness completely gone. The blond ignored him, rushing to his cell. Scooping the phone rabidly into his hands, as fate would have it, the ringing stopped the moment. "Dammit!" Naruto growled under his breath, reading the name of the missed call.

Sasuke, meanwhile scowled at the actions of Naruto. '_So much for Ino's plan of spicing it up. I've given this as much curry as I can…time to bring in Plan B.' _

"Tch." Sasuke spat. "I can't believe you got this worked up over a call."

Naruto whipped around at Sasuke's words. "Pardon?" he sharply glared at Sasuke. Clenching his phone tightly in his hands, he frowned at Sasuke. "Sorry I needed to answer my phone. Unlike your work, my work is actually important."

"Excuse me?!" An outraged Sasuke cried out. He couldn't help but marvel at how dark the atmosphere had gotten, not a trace of sensuality left. "You think you're the only important, hard working person here?!"

"Psht." Naruto haughtily spat out. "Pushing papers and watching a bunch of screaming kids isn't exactly work." He rolled his eyes as an afterthought. "How could you even think that comes _close_ to what I have to do everyday. There's work, and then there's _work._"

"I don't get you! I just don't!" Sasuke proclaimed loudly with exasperation. "All this is coming from a stupid phone call! You're ridiculous, Naruto, you're ridiculous." Sasuke's stormy gray eyes dejectedly stared into the angry face of Naruto.

"It's not just the phone call, Sasuke, get a brain and you'd realize that maybe, just maybe, there was the slightest chance I could've had the _shittiest _day in the history of shitty days at work! Hmm. Did that EVER occur to your pretty little head?" He snarled rudely, growing angrier and angrier.

"You're saying I'm _stupid?_" Sasuke gaped at Naruto, placing his hands on his slender, towel covered hips.

"Mhm. Good job, you understand that, maybe you're not as stupid as I thought you were." Naruto sarcastically smiled at Sasuke. "It just seems like your slutty little self doesn't understand a lot of the things that go on."

Like several of the flames of the candles, Sasuke's anger was completely extinguished at the last part of Naruto's cruel words. He froze, and looked at Naruto as if seeing him for the first time. '_This is not happening…this can't be happening…' _He trembled, feeling his eyes fill with tears. He struggled to keep the waterworks in as he stared at the imposter before him. This person in front of him, was the not the naruto he loved and he knew. He wasn't the charming, sincere, and good-natured man he fell in love with. The man he was delighted to move in with, the one he shared so many happy memories with, the one he wanted to be with forever. "That's not true." Sasuke managed to choke out. "You know it's not true…"

"No, I know it's true. Why else would I be saying it?! Come on Sasuke, don't think I don't know about how many flings you had with other guys when we were in college." Naruto haughtily stated, moving his own hands to his hips. "You and your trampy little self couldn't resist."

"I…I'm no tramp! How could you say that!" Sasuke shouted out in a horrified voice. Discretely he wiped away a half tear, and he was glad this Naruto imposter didn't see it.

"Look at how you're dressed! And how you act in the bedroom. Sasuke, you're such a slut I can't believe I didn't see it from the start. When you told me about your fun times in highschool, I thought I understood, and I did at the time you told me, but now…now I just feel sorry for you." He shook his head, pitying Sasuke with his venomous words.

"I only dressed this way for you! Only for you!" Sasuke choked out, thoroughly heartbroken by the man he once was deeply in love with. "Y..you kn..know I was a virgin when we met, you knew that!" He stuttered out, wiping more half tears away.

"Yeah that's what I thought too when we met but god knows how many times you came home drunk." Naruto snarled at Sasuke. " What did you do before you came into the apartment we shared though, huh?! HUH?!" Naruto yelled out resentfully.

"I never….NEVER got drunk! I don't know what delusion you're trapped in right now. I never even had more than a little taste of alcohol!" Sasuke mournfully defended himself.

"Oh yeah…Sasuke…oh yeah. In your mind you never did. It's cute how you've convinced yourself that you were never a wasted tramp…That you made yourself believe you're perfect goody-goody Sasuke!" Naruto frigidly spat out the sarcastic words.

"I would much rather be a goody-goody than keep secrets..." Sasuke yelped out distressed.

"What?!" Naruto bit out in disbelief. "What was that?! You're insinuating that I keep secrets?! Me, Keep secrets! I think you mean _you_ keep secrets!" The blond seethed.

"Yes. Yes, I am insinuating that you are keeping secrets! You've been acting so odd lately, and you're such a different person." Sasuke practically wailed out. "You are keeping secrets from me…" he added in a lower melancholy voice, as if he was finally admitting the sad truth to himself. "How about Sakura. When were you going to tell me about her?" The raven haired male added tearfully.

The room fell silent. An awkwardness filled the air between and around the two distressed males. The silence was broken by a sniffle from Sasuke. Naruto grumbled something impossible to decipher under his breath.

"I'm going to bed." Naruto huffed out making to stride out of the room.

"No… No you're not walking out on me!" Sasuke cried in desperation, grabbing Naruto's tanned arm as a means to prevent him from leaving. "I want to know who this Sakura girl is… who this girl is that you stay up late every night making secret phone calls to." His hurting charcoal eyes scanned Naruto for any sign of remorse or guilt.

"Now you're looking at my phone calls." Naruto smiled bitterly at the dark-haired male. " God Sasuke, what am I going to do with you?" He questioned with the same smile, and an exasperated voice.

"Oh. You won't have to do anything with me." Sasuke whined out. "Nothing, nothing at all, Naruto. Now you have Sakura in your life to worry about." Sasuke woefully yelped. "Sakura…" his words got louder and filled with more woe, "Sakura…" louder still, "Sakura…" louder, "Sakura…" and finally at its loudest, "SAKURA…" the room could've collapsed from the intensity of the screams "SAK-"

Sasuke's repetition of the name of the wretched woman who stole his love from him was put to an abrupt halt. The raven-haired male was unable to finish crying out the name of Sakura as one of Naruto's strong tanned hands smacked against his cheek. Utter agony had Sasuke cry out in anguish and surprise.

"ENOUGH!" Naruto screamed out, the sheer volume of it echoing in Sasuke's now very achy head.

Sasuke put a hand up to his throbbing cheek and walked back slowly shaking his head in disbelief. _How could he do this? This cannot be happening...He hit…me. He hit me. What's wrong with him?'_ This was it. This was the proof that this was a Naruto that Sasuke didn't know. This imposter was discovered. At the discovery the tears Sasuke held in from the start tears poured out like rain down pouring. Nervous of being around this poor imitation in his current state he fled the living room and skidded into his own room locking the door behind him.

"Run then!" The blond screamed in rage, throwing himself down on the living room floor. "Run away like you ALWAYS do!" He pounded his fists on the ground, yelling out louder and louder with each word. "Cause that's all you CAN do Sasuke." Mid-punch, Naruto cried out in an agony of his own. "I want to know Sasuke…WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!!!!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, the raw scream ripping painfully through his throat. Hot tears poured out of his own stormy blue eyes. Conflicting emotions running through him at top speed.

Down the hall in Sasuke's room, the raven-haired male heard every one of Naruto's words more than clearly. He fell face first onto his bed, hugging a pillow to his aching chest. The tears he cried soaked into the fabric of his pillow case. His head and cheek throbbed and a painful whimper escaped his sore throat. At Naruto's last scream, he whimpered out to himself. "I…I want the truth…I wa…want...th…the old you back…the on…one I lo…loved…I want to…to…b-be…w-with the one I lo-loved…I w-want to b...be...with you…"

**--**--**-- F i n a l --**--**-- A u t h o r ' s --**--**-- N o t e --**--****

**How many of you saw that coming? XDDDD Lolz. Also….some of the things that happened in this chapter will be further explained next chapter and in the other coming chapters ^^. Chapter 3, is going to be a very fun chapter to write, and it's going to bring a lot of comic relief/ comedy into the story. It's not going to be crack! I'm set on keeping this a 'serious' story, but it will be comedy all the same. I'm not sure when I'll have Chappy 3 up, as I haven't even started it yet. If everything works out, I should have it up early January…as I have Christmas break to work on fics. I'm currently working on a oneshot for my friend, yaoi-productions-19 (luuuv ya hun!) which I'm close to halfway through with. After that, I'm planning on cooking up a cute little wintry/Christmasy NaruSasu oneshot…and I'm considering writing Hinata a fic, as I've heard her birthday is December 27****th****. She was once my favourite character, so she deserves a cute oneshot from me ;) I have a few other promising fic ideas in mind – and one that Rachel keeps pestering me to write XDDD So..peace and I'll be uploading more stories soon! CCC: **


	3. Chapter 3

**Be With You **

**By: DarkChocolateCat**

**Pairing: NaruSasu**

**Warnings: OOC, Shounen-Ai, Yaoi, uke!sasuke, mpreg, Tenten! (omgzrly?!), Swearing, **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Saucecaeks and Naruseme, I wouldn't be writing fanfics about them x3x **

**Author's Note: **

**I'm very sorry for not keeping to my schedule for updating BWY D: Most of you should remember that I said at the end of Chapter 2 that I would have Chapter 3 up by January. Well…you can look at the calendar now and see it's nearly June. I didn't plan for this to happen; and I can assure you I was not being lazy, and I did not have writers block. I have been very busy with work and such in my daily life, and I have been dealing with a lot of pressures and stresses, friend issues, family "emergencies" if they can be called that, personal problems, and I have suffered many illnesses. T^T I'm not going to end this with disappointment though. I have 20 pages done of chapter 3, that I have worked on steadily for the past few months. I'm gradually finishing the "Chapter checklist" I set up—I make checklists for all I want to include in a particular chapter, as an outline of sorts ^^. But I'm still not ready to post it up. I know it definitely has enough material in it; enough meat on it, to post up. Buuuut (oh the dreaded 'but' XD) I feel very unfinished posting it up the way it is. SO, as an apology of sorts, and a thank you for those who are still reading and enjoying BWY- I'm posting a "teaser" of Chapter 3. One page I selected from what I have done to hopefully hold you over for another week or so, when I'm sure I will be able to post up the next chapter. **

***Also a side note, I actually got a piece of fanart for BWY~! **

**By a good friend of mine, Itty, who goes by 'Yaoi-Productions-19' here c: **

**Here; ****.com/art/Be-With-You-Fanart-118714254**

**So if any of you would like to make any BWY fanarts (although you're all probably annoyed with me ^^;; ) don't be shy to 8'DD 33 and send me a link if you. I'd love to see them. Cx **

**Soooo enjoy this little teaser 3 and I'll update soon ^3^ **

**xoxo~ DCC **

The blond dialed the pinkette's number with a quick hand, knowing the digits by heart. "Hey." She picked up the second ring as always. "I'm actually going to come over today…something came up…" he paused politely to let the woman speak. Naruto made it to his parked car in no time and unlocked the SUV-ish car with a 'beep' of his key ring. "I figured you wouldn't mind, but you never know…it seems everyone has been acting so strange lately…" he cradled the phone against his ear as he got settled in his car. "Yeees…you heard right, everyone." He pulled out of his parking space smoothly, and started straight down the road, hopefully the route he normally took wouldn't make him even later. "Especially Sasuke..." Naruto glumly mumbled. Sakura heard just fine. "No I still haven't told him. I'm not an idiot Sakura. If I told him…"

He glared at the road and clenched his hands tight around the wheel for a moment before loosening his grip. "Just no…Okay. I hi— erm…_fought _pretty bad with him again last night. Telling him about… about you and about what we're doing isn't exactly the plan of action I have in mind." He dryly remarked, speeding up the car as he got onto the highway. "I'm going to go now...being unfocused _and _late for work isn't exactly a good combination. I'll see you around 3, 'Kay?" The pinkette on the other line sighed before agreeing. "Good. Talk to you then Saky."

"Damnit!" The minute his conversation ended with Sakura he shoved his phone in his jacket pocket and punched the plastic of the middle area next to his seat. "I almost ruined everything! Urgh." He mussed up his hair with an annoyed moan. "I can't believe I almost told Sakura I _hit _him…fucking hell! She would've lost all respect for me…" In a thick silence he stared ahead at the miles of highway, the many other cars whizzing by, splashes of their different colours adding life to the dull gray area. "She wouldn't trust me anymore…"

**--**--**-- F i n a l l y --**--**-- A t --**--**-- W o r k --**--** **

Naruto checked his watch for the millionth time as he parked in the large parking garage. '_Gah! Why did I even bother looking…I'm already miserably late.' _In a defeated move, he moaned to himself, pressing his face into the wheel of his car.

'_The longer I stay here pitying myself, the later I'll be…' _Words similar to what Sasuke would say echoed loudly through his head. "That's right…I should go in now…" Sighing to himself, he unclipped his seat belt and got out of his car slamming the door behind him. He opened the back door, pulling out his orange and black messenger bag and the very important briefcase.

What started as a steady pace in the spacious parking garage turned into a run rivaling a sprint by the time Naruto made to the back door of the main building of his company. Throwing the door open, he thanked God that it was actually unlocked this time. Whipping around the corner of the formal building he pressed the glowing red elevator button. "Come on…come on…" He whispered under his breath.

**--**--**-- F i n a l --**--**-- A u t h o r ' s --**--**-- N o t e --**--****

**I hope you liked it ^___^ and although I sound SO repetitive, thank you all so much for continuing to read and support BWY 33 **

**Feel free to send me a 'Note' here, an email at ****, a comment/note on dA; DarkChocolateCat, or ask me for my MSN or AIM. I love chatting on both.**

**Lots of love~ DCC**


End file.
